Pewdiepie in Amnesia
by Hipparu
Summary: Pewdiepie wakes up to find himself in a place he doesn't recognize, but knows all to well. With some help from his friends, hopefully, he'll be able to save his dear Cutiepie, who has also gone missing in the strange castle. -rated T for blood. I do not own Pewdiepie.- T/M
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Hooray... so I don't own Pewdiepie, or anything like that. rating is T I guess, due to blood or whatever else I might add. It's T. Get over it. (Pewdiepie x CutiepieMarzia)  
**

Part One

My eyes shoot open. I let them get adjusted to the scarce moonlight that is seeping in through the dusty window.

"What time is it?" I whisper to myself as I look up at the dark canopy above me. Wait- canopy? I don't own a canopy bed. In fact, I don't recognize this room at all.

I swing my legs around and sit upright. I look down to see my feet hover above the ground. Tall bed I guess. I keep my eyes focused on the ground, trying to figure out exactly where I was.

I look around the room for a minute and take in the smell, the look, the sounds, everything. I look beside me to find an unlit candle on top of a bed side table. I open one of the drawers and find a small, oil-lit lantern. Then I realize something.

I'm in amnesia. I'm in the video game I play so very frequently.

I shake my head, "Get a hold of yourself, Felix. What are you thinking? You think you're inside a video game? Psh, you're insane." I try to calm myself down, but it doesn't work. The feel of things is too real. Heck, I can actually smell the place!

I stand up and look down. Yup, still wearing my rubber ducky pajamas. I shake my head and chuckle to the thought of bros laughing at the yellow rubber ducks on my pajamas.

Oh god, Bros.

I quickly look around the room to try to find something to defend myself. I then spot the wardrobe. I run to it and open both doors quickly.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" I manage to squeal as a teleporting naked guy hits me in the face. I throw him across the room and grab a broom from the wardrobe.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" I hit it repetitively in the head, making sure it wouldn't find a way to move or touch me. I then take a moment and examine it. I cringe and run to the bed to grab a pillow. Quickly I cover the things manhood and continue to do what I do best; freak out.

"Oh god... Why am I here? How did I get here? What is going on? Who else is here? Where is Marzia?" I pause.

I think about my little cutiepie. My Marzia. She was sleeping in the bed next to me and now I'm here! What if she's out there? I then think about her nightwear... Uh oh. If I'm here and in my pajamas and if she's here then she's got to be in her pajamas... Oh no... I got to find her.

I go to the bedside table and grab the lantern, then head to the wardrobe and snoop around. I find a backpack with some oil and labunundanbun... Yeah... I quickly tie the lantern to the backpack from one of the thingies you tighten the strap with.

I return to the teleporting naked guy and, without taking my eye off of him, grab my broomstick. Might as well have something to defend myself.

I quietly opened the door, only to find a very extensive hallway. Only one little door could be seen on the other side of the hallway, and windows that let in rays of moonlight.

"I'll just keep my lantern on..." Then I remember my bro army always yelling at me,

"STOP WASTING LANTERN OIL, PEWDIE!"

"Why is your lantern still on, PDP?!"

I shrug at the thought and take off my backpack, turn it to me, then turn my lantern off.

"That was for you, bros... Brofist..." I brofisted the window in front of me, then proceeded down the long, bright hallway to the mystery door at the end.

I reach the end and stop. What if there's something on the other side?

"Well, only one way to find out." I hold my broomstick and reach for the doorknob. Only, wait, is it already turning? I step back a few steps and wait. The doorknob turns a few times, and then stops.

"What the...?" Is all I can manage to whisper before the door explodes and something pushes me all the way across the moonlit hall.

**Reviews would be nice. I know it isn't that good, (title included. Which I apologize for, but I couldn't think of a better one.) but hey, again, first fanfic. (defiantly not the last, though...) Tell me if I should continue, what I should change, etc. :) ~T/M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. Second part. Enjoy if you can. :P (again, T for blood. which there isn't much, but whatever. It's T. So get over it.)**

Part Two

The force of the shove is intense, I can barely catch my breath. I cough and cough, while also trying to regain some strength. I stand up weakly and glance at the broomstick that's now broken in half. It's jagged and pointy where it broke, great. I'm not being sarcastic, either. With the pointed ends it's easier to hurt something. Plus it's shorter, which is easier to control. I pick it up and am able to find some courage within me.

I look at the huge cloud of smoke that the broken door made. It would clear up fast, and I knew what I needed to do. I shout as I dash into the smoke, swinging the dangerous broomstick around like a maniac. I feel, and hear, the broomstick hit something extremely hard.

The smoke is clearing up, and I see what I've hit. I've hit a bro in the head. It had a huge tear in the back of its head where I had hit it, and blood was oozing out of the wound.

"Wow, glad I chose the broomstick." I murmured as I go over to pick up the backpack that had flew away from me when I was shoved.

My chest felt heavy and my heart was pounding. Am I still scared? With each breath I take I can feel a singe of pain run through my body. I'm not scared (okay, I'm scared too.), I'm hurt.

I put the backpack down and take off my nightshirt. Yup, a huge, red hand mark right where the bro had pushed me. Oh well, the pain will pass. I slip my nightshirt back on and continue forward.

I reach the door at the end of the hallway, again. I look at the damage closely. It seems pretty bad, but I don't think it will be repaired anytime soon, though. So I just walk right through the hole in the door and continue on. There's a right turn and then a staircase. From the staircase it splits into two ways. A hallway to the left, then a hallway to the right.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe, something, something, something, that path!" I point to the hallway on the left and start to hum a little tune as I walk down the dark corridor.

"I hate corridors..." I grumble as I put more oil in my lantern. I pause for a second, looking at the many doors in the extensive corridor.

"If there are any bros, please say something..." I say, raising my voice a bit.

I take one step forward, _ONE STEP_, and a teleporting naked guy just falls in front of me. I'm frozen in my tracks, trying to get the image out of my head and also trying to catch my breath. Along with being completely disgusting, those things are frightening.

Every door I pass I try to open. The very last door at the end of the corridor clicks and opens with a loud creak. I grip my broomstick harder and prepare for the worst. _(AN: yes that sounded dirty, it was not intended to though, so keep your DISTURBING thoughts to yourself. xD)_

The door opens completely before I could work up enough courage to open it myself. Out of complete and utter fear I swing the broomstick.

_THONK!_ I hit something and then,

_WHAP!_ It hits me back.

"That's no way to greet a friend, Pewdie." A voice says from above me. It sounds mean, and cold. Yet soothing and helpful.

I quickly put oil in my lantern. I look up to see an Egyptian looking man staring at me. I blink a few times and realize that he's completely... Golden! Then I blink again and realize...

"What's the matter with you, Pewdie? The one time I'm not telling you to be quiet you're as quiet as a mouse." The voice says irritably from above me.

"STEPHANO!" I shout, wrapping my arms around his neck, embracing him into a full-on bear hug.

**Yeah. End of part two. If only you can see my face.** **ಠ_ಠ I'm just sooo excited by this** _**wonderful **_**story. I know it's short, but it's hard for me to stretch out a situation and make it interesting. xD would be nice. :) ~T/M  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder if people are actually reading this. xD If you like it I'll continue, even if only one person is reading.**

Part Three

"Yes, Pewdie, it is I, Stephano. I have some news though, Pewdie." His voice is straight, he speaks with no emotions. But deep inside I know that silly little golden guy is happy to see me!

"What is it, Sir Stephano?" I salute Stephano with my right hand, you know, to show my loyalty. All he does is stare at me for a second, then continue.

"I've found a few journal entries and notes. They're all directed to you. It involves Cutiepie." He says this without emotions also, which disappoints me, because he could be at least a little caring.

"GIVE IT HERE!" I tear the notes out of his hands, anxious to know what happened to my Marzia.

"Dear Pewdie, you'll never find her. She's ours now. If you happen to find our location in this castle we'll be surprised. But we're prepared. Come at us, bro. Signed, anonymous. P.S.: we have Cutiepie" I read in my head, clutching the paper harder with each word.

I flip the papers and see another note.

"Dear Pewdiepie, she's strong. But we're stronger. Or, the chains we've put her in. Catch us if you can, broski! Signed, anonymous." I stuff all of the notes in my backpack, keeping them just in case I need them.

"We need to find her." I say to Stephano, swinging my backpack around and putting the notes inside.

"I agree. Oh... And... Uh..." Stephano mumbles a bit, and I can't tell what he's saying.

"What?" I look sideways at him, which doesn't really help, but it's showing him that I'm confused.

His cheeks begin to turn a little pink and he turns away a bit, hiding his face with his hand. Then he murmurs something. I can't make it out again, so I move a little closer to him, holding out my ear.

He sighs and facepalms. "I said we should try looking for too, since he's out there..." I can see that his cheeks are a bright crimson. Oh my, he's blushing! Over... Mr. Chair?

I wonder if something is going on between them... nah! They're just good friends like me and Piggeh! Aw, now that I think about him I miss him. Might as well go look for him and Mr. Chair. I need to find Marzia also, but I don't want to worry. That will cloud my mind and I won't be able to think. I remove all feelings of worry and doubt and fill my thoughts with, _I will find her. I know I_ will.

"Okay then!" I beam as I take his arm, leading him out of the dark, camped room he was in.

I walk back out to the corridor to see a bro start limping towards me. I grip my broomstick and prepare, but Stephano uses his arm to push me back.

"I got this, Pewdie." He then takes out his beautiful, golden sword. I take a quick glance at my broomstick while Stephano is handling the bro. Maybe he wouldn't mind trading... At least for a little while...

"All done. Let's continue." Stephano snaps me out of my light pondering moment and leads the way.

We go around the mangled bro, although I _do_ catch a glimpse of it. Dang, Stephano tore that thing apart! Does he have something against bros?

I think about what might've happened if I would've taken on that thing alone. Then I realize, it isn't as bad with Stephano leading the way!

Stephano glances back at me. Then again. And again. He keeps glancing at me and by the sixth time I make a face at him. He notices and looks forward quickly. But he looks as if he's almost... Laughing? Wait- is he tittering? What's up with him?

We walk for a moment in silence. Finally Stephano says smoothly, and with a hint of mockery in his voice, "Nice duck pajamas."

My jaw drops and face turns a bright red while I look down at my pajamas. I'd forgotten completely about them! Why did I have to be magically put here in _these_? I want to make fun of Stephano so bad. But I can't. I can't think of anything wrong with the guy!

I just sigh and mumble, "Thanks..."

**Yeah, not really much to say on this chapter... I didn't have much to work with but it gets better I PROMISE! ****:) ~T/M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth part/chapter is here. (you guys don't know this, but I write all of these at once and post them later. xD I already know the ending. But I'm evil, so you guys will wait. You know, all four of you who read this ****((what am _I_ talking about? _I'm_ the only one who reads this!)) stupid fanfic.) :P  
**

Part Four

We walk down that corridor and back to the stairs. I informed Stephano of what had happened, so we walk straight ahead, down another hallway. It's awkwardly quiet, so I feel the need to talk. I'm probably gonna say something stupid and/or random, but hey, I'm me.

"Hey, Stephano, you never told me how you got out of your statue form." I look at the back of Stephanos' head while we're walking.

"I don't know. I woke up like this a few days ago. I met up with and saw that he ended up the same way." Stephano doesn't look back, he is focused ahead and seems to be determined about something.

"How did you two get separated?" I ask a little loud, which makes Stephano look back at me. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell the look he gave was practically telling me to quiet down.

Stephano sighed quietly. "We were in the library talking, reading, just having a good time," Stephano pauses briefly. "Something came up behind us and knocked us out. I knew what had happened when I woke up, but I had no idea where I was. That's when I found the map. Right when I was about to go look for Mr. Chair you showed up, so I just assumed that if I stuck with you I'd find him." Stephano speaks quickly, but slow enough so I can understand him. Even without looking at his face, I can tell that he is probably blushing, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

We continued on for a while, looking in rooms, picking up supplies, and defeating monsters. All that time neither one of us had said a word. I decided to break the silence.

"We've checked tons of rooms, Stephano. We've only been finding teleporting naked guys and bros. No sign of Marzia or . Not even Piggeh! How long as it been, anyway?!" I wine from behind Stephano. He turns around and I can tell that he's full of negative energy.

"You don't think I know that, Pewdie?! I've been with you this ENTIRE time and you don't think I know that?!" His eye twitches a bit after he stops talking.

I stare at him for a second, then say softly, "Stephano, I think we need to lay down."

Stephano looks at me for a second, then closes his eyes and grabs the bridge of his nose. After a few moments, he nods his head in agreement and we find the nearest bedroom to sleep in.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I whisper to Stephano as my eyelids begin to get a bit droopy.

"I'm blocking the doors, so if anything tries to get in we'll hear it first." Stephano grunts as he pushes a heavy-looking dresser in front of the door.

"I'm lucky I have my pajamas, ha ha..." What am I saying? I must be more tired than I think...

"You really do need sleep, Pewdie. As do I." Stephano takes off his head shawl (Well, I'm not quite sure _what_ it is, but I'm just gonna say it's a shawl.) and places it on the nightstand closest to him.

I begin to wonder something, and have to ask, "Where will you sleep, Stephano?" I say wearily, trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

"On the bed, of course." He looks at me like I'm crazy. But I'm not. I'm _not_ sleeping on the floor. Not after that one night where I had to sleep over at Marzias' parents' house.

"Then where am I to sleep?" I ask him, still feeling drowsy.

"Well on the bed. It's a king sized bed and it's not like we're going to be spooning. Just face that way and I'll face this way." Stephano places his sword on the nightstand beside his side of the bed, then gets himself all comfortable under the sheets.

I, however, can't. The only person I've ever slept in the same bed with is my dear Marzia! Well, and my parents, but I was six!

I think about everything. I also wonder how I got here, and even if I'm really here. What if this all some sick, demented nightmare? No, it couldn't be! It was all too real. But it was also unreal, if you get it. I'm not even making sense to myself anymore. Hopefully I'm not too much of a fool and I'm able to save Marzia... I will. I'll save her, even if it means giving my own life to do so.

Gradually I feel the effects of lack of sleep creep up on me, and I'm taken prisoner by sleep.

**I don't have much to say about his chapter, other than it was kind of short. Longer than he last three, but shorter than I'd like it. What do _you_ think? :) ~T/M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Copyrighted stuff in this one. So don't sue me. Here's the part where I tell you I don't own this stuff: I DON'T OWN FOOTLOCKER OR THE INCREDIBLE HULK! xD read and you'll find out why I say that.**

Part Five

I'm running down a long corridor, doors all around me, nobody is here, and on top of everything I can barely see.

"STEPHANO?! ?! MARZIA?!" I pause, then collapse on my knees and burst out into uncontrollable tears. "…anybody...?"

I hear a noise from behind me, it sounds like whispering. I then feel a hot breath down the back of my neck. I shiver slightly at the sensation.

I slowly turn around to see Marzia. She's there. I can almost touch her she's so close. I stand up slowly, gripping my knees for support. She's lipping words now, but there's no noise.

"What...?" I whisper and reach out to touch her, but right then I see golden rays of light explode from her chest, eyes, and mouth. It's so bright and scary I can't take it. I fall back on my bottom, shielding my eyes from the blinding light escaping my love. Her feet have levitated off of the ground somehow, and now I can hear her scream. What's going on? Why is she doing this?

"Marzia! Please!" I reach out and grab her arm, but when I do, her chest explodes and bright, crimson blood spews all over me.

I can smell death and iron in the air as Marzia collapses on the ground. I look at the spot where she was floating, then time seems to slow down as I look down to find a teleporting naked guy in the spot where Marzia had collapsed.

"Oh my..." There are cult markings all over the body, blood trickling down from where they are carved.

I hear an intense shriek from behind me and,

...

I open my eyes. I'm breathing heavily and in a pool of sweat. I sit up rapidly, trying to figure out what in the_ world_ just happened. I see Stephano looking at me with a concerned twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Pewdie?" Stephano walks over to me, awkwardly making his hand hover above my back.

"Yeah..." I pant, still trying to catch my breath. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay then." He continues with whatever he was doing, but I don't care, I was focused on that nightmare.

Was it trying to tell me something? Had Marzia been used in some sort of weird cult thing? All I know is that I need answers, and more importantly, I need to find my Cutiepie.

"We have..." I inhale loudly. "to get moving, Stephano." I say, breath returning to me gradually.

"I know. Why do you think I'm organizing your backpack?" Stephano sounds a bit tired, so I wonder if I had hit him in my sleep or kept him up during the night.

"Well when you're done we'll go." I go over to where Stephano is sitting. I see the contents of my backpack sprawled all over the desk that is made of a dark, rich wood. I grab the papers from the right-hand side and start flipping through them. All the same. Little notes on how these people have Marzia.

"I need those." Stephano says dryly as he extends his hand, reaching out to the papers I'm holding.

I see that he has pretty much sorted everything out, which was a total waste, because I'd destroy it in a matter of seconds as soon as I got some more oil or note or something.

"What is that?" I ask Stephano, pointing to a little folded up piece of paper.

"Oh, it's a layout of the castle. See the red dots?" Stephano points to little red dots marked on many spots of the time-worn map.

"Yeah, are they marked on rooms?" I squint at the paper, trying to examine at all of the rooms, hallways, and secret passages before Stephano can pull it away.

"Yeah, the red dots mean we've already been to those rooms." Stephano places the map neatly in my backpack, then looks up at me.

"Your clothes are all nasty. You need to change." Stephano says that without skipping a beat. He also says it with the same tone of voice he always has.

"Where am I going to get new clothes?"

"There's some over there, in that dresser." Stephano eyes the old dresser that is blocking the door.

"Are you sure...?" My voice trails off as I open the drawer at the top, then dig through to see what kind of clothes I can find.

"Well they might be a little big, but don't bet on it." Stephano quickly realized what he had said. He covers his mouth and then turns around to face the wall. That doesn't stop me from giving him the death glare, though.

"Fine. Just keep facing that way so I can change." While keeping my eye on Stephano, I take my ducky pajama pants off. I pick out a pair of long, dark denim jeans that cover my slippers. Oh man, I'm still wearing my slippers!

In my hurry I try to take my shirt and slippers off at the same time, which I know is only going to end up in a disaster. Of course, I topple over onto Stephano, who is completely shocked and has no clue what in the world is going on.

So as soon as he figures out what happens, he carefully pushes me off and stands me up. He then takes my pajamas and puts them in their own pocket of the backpack. Once I realize I had just fallen onto Stephano half-naked, my face turns red and I apologize. Multiple times, actually.

"It's alright, Pewdie. You didn't mean to." Stephano is really understanding. I wish I could get him a pizza or something to show I care. Okay, maybe a pizza isn't the best way to go about it, but you get the gist, right?

"I noticed you don't have shoes, Pewdie."

"Yeah," I say, putting a brown T-Shirt on. "But there isn't exactly a Footlocker _(AN: again, don't own Footlocker.)_ here or anything, so I'm out of luck."

Stephano nods and completely ignores that smart remark I threw in there. How disappointing, I thought I'd at least get a chuckle out of him.

"Well, let's move the dresser back then get going," I say, grunting and struggling, trying to move that insanely heavy dresser. Stephano comes over, hands me my backpack, then moves the dresser with just a couple pushes. Who does this guy think he is, the Incredible Hulk?! _(AN: Don't own it. All rights reserved to Marvel or whoever the heck does happen to own it.)_

I open the door and water, I mean, TONS of water come pouring in. It fills the room and stops at my waist. Since Stephano is taller than me is stops at his hips, which doesn't matter, we're both wet and cold and looking at each other like, what just happened?

I'm still only holding the backpack, but I think I'll keep holding it. Just until we reach somewhere that isn't flooded.

"Pipes must have broken during the night. Luckily the dresser stopped the water from leaking into here." Stephano quickly hops on top of a box floating nearby.

I see a few things float by, but I'm hoping to find something to stand on. Let's see... Wooden plank, box, box, box, book, plank, trunk! I hop on the top of the trunk and balance for a minute, as soon as I succeed in not falling off I begin to relax.

"Hey, Stephano," I begin to ask something, but Stephano is holding his finger up to his lips. He then slowly points down the hallway to my left. I don't see a thing at first, but then I see something move in the water.

I don't mean move like float by, I mean _move,_ move. Something is swimming toward Stephano and I, and whatever it is, it sure sounds upset.

**dun dun _DUUUUUN!_ :O You guys should ****_totally_**** give me your opinion on the story. Tell me what you think is bad and I should change. (I'll be facepalming as I read the reviews, I'm sure.) I'll be telling myself, "****_WHY_**** did you not ****_DO_**** that, Marisa?!"** **But oh well. Mistakes are what makes us humans. :) ~T/M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh, I don't really have anything to say on this chapter. I know it isn't horrible, but it isn't as good as I want it to be. So you can read now, if you please. **

Part Six

I can see Stephano is frozen in his place, he's barely even blinking.

Finally he manages to lip the words, "Don't make a sound, or I'll throw you to it."

I know he is joking, but the thought of it is unbearable. Not the thought of being eaten by whatever horrifying creature lurks under the murky water, but the thought of not being to save my Marzia. To never be able to hold her, or tell her that everything is going to be okay. Just the thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. So all I do is nod to Stephano.

We see splashing a few times, then it gradually dies down, and we see a dark figure swim down the hall, away from us. I can't really make it out, but if I were to guess it's be hideous.

We wait for a few seconds, finally Stephano whispers, and fear great in his voice, "Do NOT splash in the water. If you do, it will hear. It will hear and it will come and get us."

"Where do we go?" I asked nervously, afraid the thing might hear me and come back.

"Shoot..." Stephano looks down. It seems to me like he's trying to think, so I try to do the same. I really am trying, but all I can think about is how the water monster might look. Does it have fangs? Does it eat flesh? Is it even a monster?

"Hey, Pewdie," Stephano says, his voice as quiet as ever.

"What is it?"

"See that empty bookcase? Jump on that." Stephano then points to a big wooden crate next to the box he was standing on. "Then jump on that. I'm gonna grab the map from the bag when you reach me."

My stomach is in knots. What if I splash the water? What if I drop the bag? So many what ifs... But I have to do this. For Stephano, for Mr. Chair, for Marzia. I take a deep breath and then leap.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." I whisper quietly. "Stephano, am I dead?"

"You're okay, Pewdie. You don't even have to jump to the crate. Just be careful." Stephano is so close, yet so far.

I tiptoe carefully to the crate, but when I do it slips out from under me, and my already soaking wet foot slips into the water with a loud thunk. Luckily Stephano catches me before I can go anymore under. But we freeze in place and just stare at each other, faces frozen in fear. We start to hear distant splashing, and a low growl.

"FORGET IT, WE NEED TO MOVE!" Stephano shouts in my face as he takes off, pulling me along with him in the process. We run on top of anything we can find, but in the process we are flipping stuff over and splashing.

Eventually we hit the same speed and we just keep running and splashing. Those once distant splashes turn into close thumps, and my heart rate increases.

"WHERE DO WE GO?!" I shout to Stephano, but I keep looking straight, trying to imagine the map and where we might be.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouts back to me. This is actually the first time I've heard Stephanos' voice get loud.

We start to hear the splashes get closer and closer, which makes us freak out even more.

"THERE'S GOTTA BE-" Right when Stephano says that we turn a corner, around the corner is a straight hallway leading to a big flight of stairs.

"THERE, HURRY!" We run faster and faster, and with each step we can see more of the stairs, some were under the water, but for the most part it's safe. We also hear the splashing get closer.

Stephano and I have no time to think, we just leap for the stairs. My heart is nearly pounding out of my chest. Time seems to go in slow motion as Stephano and I are flying through the air. We land, feet first onto the top of the stairs.

"We made it..." Stephano barely manages to pant out.

"YEAH, SUC-" Right then the water monster came flying out of the water. It's like a fish you would find in prehistoric times. It's long and eel-like, it has the body of an eel and the head of a fish. It's amazing. Its eyes glow a bright blue and there are no pupils. It's just a bright blue. Its teeth are jagged and razor sharp. The entire thing is a deep black, well, other than the eyes.

The next thing I know there's a stabbing pain in my side. Then I feel something running down my leg. I'm on the ground now, looking up at Stephano. His face has the most horrified expression I've even seen. He pulls out his sword. I look down to see that the mutant fish is clamped onto my side, blood spraying out of the wound like a fire hose. Stephano slices the fish in half, but it's still clamped onto me. The other half of its body just lifelessly falls into the water.

"No, no, no..." I hear Stephano mutter under his breath. He takes the head by its upper jaw, then by its lower jaw, and then proceeds to rip it in half. I hear the sound of bones crack and that makes me sick to my stomach. He throws the fish behind him then focuses on me.

I now begin to REALLY feel it. Tears roll down my face and I'm breathing heavily. It's like I'm being stabbed by a knife and it pulls out slowly, then hits me again, full force. I'm gasping for breath, but slower and slower. I can see Stephano is trying to tell me something, but his voice dies down, and with that I close my eyes, still feeling the intense pain.

**This Chapter feels short to me... oh well. Oh, and please continue to read!_ Pewdiepie didn't die!_ xD When I reread it, I was like, "Yeah, they're gonna think he died." So just telling you now. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) ~T/M  
(P.S.: If anyone is into Smosh I'm writing a fanfic about them. ((Yes, it has yaoi.)) If you want me to post it then I'd like to know. :P Just a note to any Smosh fans. ~T/M)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, Pewdiepie ****_does_**** live, so don't worry about that. :P In this chapter you might think that I'm starting to pair up Piggeh x Pewdie or Piggeh x Stephano or even Stephano x Pewdie, but I assure you, Piggeh doesn't get a yaoi pairing. Neither does Pewdie. (It's strictly Pewdiepie x Cutiepie, and in this Piggeh is forever alone. xD)**

Part Seven

A cold breeze blows over me as I slowly open my eyes. Where am I? Am I... dead? The last thing I remember is the severe pain in my side. For a second I want to forget about what happened. So I take a moment to look in the direction the breeze is coming from. There's a crack in a window just left of me. It feels amazing, and sends shivers down my spine.

I realize that I'm on a bed in the manor I was in. How did I get here? What happened after I blacked out?

"That was _some_ nasty wound." Says an unfamiliar voice coming from my right. I turn my head around to see a boy, wait, teenager looking at me. He gave me a smile then sat down on the bed.

He's wearing a pink top and pink skinny jeans. Bandages cover his body, from what I can see. Does he have ears? Who is this guy?

"Judging by the look on your face you don't recognize me." He looks down and chuckles.

"Where-" I cringe. The pain is still in my side, but it's better than it was before, by far. "Where is Stephano?"

"The gold night has left the kingdom for a moment to use the royal restroom. He'll be back shortly, king Pewdie." The pink boy examined his nails while he spoke, making sure to use a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" I cringe again, holding my side, like that will help.

"You got bit by Tenced, the water monster." The pink boy spoke dryly, still looking at his nail.

"You... _named_ that thing?" I can't believe it! Who IS this guy?!

"Yes, I did. He was a good little boy until someone crossed his path. He's like a guard dog. Or, WAS until your friend cut him in half." The pink boy shook his head.

"Who... What? You _TAMED_ that thing, too?" He tamed that beast! Is he a wizard?

"Yes. Oh, and by the way," he got up from the bed and looked down at me. "You're welcome for fixing you."

I quickly look at my bandages, and then look back up at the mystery boy. Wait a minute...

"Piggeh?" Is it really...?

"You thought I was a pig? NO!" His face is all serious, but then it melts, and a sly smile slides across his face. "I'm a snake."

"Piggeh!" When I go to give him a hug a huge wave of pain showers over me.

"Tone it down there, super spaz. You can't get out of bed." Piggeh pushes my chest down and makes me lay down.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you. I'm always happy to see friends." I stop talking for a second, and then think about Piggeh as a pig.

"Something wrong?" Piggeh looks a little concerned, but I know he isn't too worried.

"I was wondering about your scars."

"Oh, those? Don't worry. I patched them up. I want my new semi-human self to look good." He did a pretty good job. Not including the pig ears or tail.

I suddenly feel a deep pain in my chest. I start to remember... Marzia.

I try to get up, but Piggeh pushes me back down.

"What's going on with you?" Now he looks concerned.

"I have to find her." I say to him, thinking he knows who I'm talking about.

He stares at me blankly, yet shocked. He then stands up, and then leaves the room. He comes back moments later leading a tall, thin, black-haired teenage girl in. She was dressed in completely black, not counting the pink bow on her head.

She looked at Piggeh, then at me. She kept her eyes locked on mine, her expression getting brighter and I could tell she was bubbly.

"PEWDIEPIE!" The girl in black shouts. Piggeh jumps back, startled by her sudden enthusiasm.

Then she just jumps on me! She's hugging my neck and kissing my cheek! Oh wait... I know now.

"Jennifer! Back off!" I shout, pushing her away by her face.

"What's going on?" Stephano comes running in the room, unaware of the current situation.

Everyone freezes and looks over at Stephano, who is already glancing at me, then at Jennifer and then back at me again. He then turns a death glare over to Piggeh.

"Didn't I tell you to keep her out?" Stephano asks Piggeh, death glare still glued to his face.

"But h-"

"How will he get better if Jennifer is molesting him?" Stephanos' glare intensifies.

"Hey! Just so you know Pewdiepie LIKES it!" Jennifer turns to me, tears starting to fill her big, grey eyes. "Don't worry, no one can deny our love!" She finishes her sentence by hugging me around my neck, which suffocates me.

"Je-" I choke. "Ste-" I choke again. "Hel-" I choke again, but I think this time Stephano understands, and he picks Jennifer up and swings her over his shoulder.

"Don't think this will win me over, statue. I still love Pew-." the door slams in her face. Yippee.

"When I said her I meant Marzia!" I hissed to Piggeh.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!"

"You could've listened to me while I talked." Stephano gives Piggeh death glare again. This time Piggeh takes a few steps over, leaving some distance between him and Stephano.

"When will I be back on my feet?" I say through my teeth at Piggeh.

"It depends, really. The way you're doing it might be one day, maybe two." Piggeh walked over to my side of the bed.

"Two days?!" I shout, which makes me cringe and groan.

"What are you doing to my Pewdie?" A muffled voice says from behind the door.

"SHUT UP, JENNIFER!" Stephano, Piggeh, and I yell at the same time. We don't really notice, so we just go back to what we are doing.

"I'm going to have to change your bandage frequently if you want to get up and around today. I also need another pint of blood from you, Stephano." Piggeh looks over to Stephano. He nods and sits down in a chair, rolls up his sleeve, and puts out his arm.

"Is that safe?" I managed to spit out. They both look at me funny. "Is it safe for _me_?"

"Yes. Stephano, being the humanoid-statue he is, has some sort of weird blood thing running through him. Mr. Chair took it upon himself to research it, and came up with the fact that it's like blood, but pure." Piggeh is smart, smarter than he lets on.

"So it will match any blood type, plus it helps strengthen your bones." Stephano doesn't even make a face when the needle went into his arm. I, however, can't bare the sight, and have to turn away like a little girl.

"This is all too weird." I mumble to myself as the pain in my side starts to die down a bit.

Piggeh begins to walk over to me with a blood kit, bandages, and water.

"Oooooooh, needles." I sort of sing it, like- JESUS CHRIST! He put the needle in my arm! It's in my arm! Get it out!

"Calm down or you'll mess it up." As soon as Piggeh says that I freeze. What's worse than having a needle in your arm? A needle STUCK in your arm.

"Done?" I ask him, eyes still closed.

"Almost..."

"Almost isn't completely."

"... Aaaaaand, done." Piggeh puts his things away, and I look over to Stephano.

"How did Piggeh find us?" I ask Stephano, feeling a bit better now that blood was running through me.

"I carried you for a little bit. But when the bros started to come in twos I couldn't handle it. I opened the door to this bedroom and there was Piggeh, putting bandages on his exposed ribs." Stephano looks over at Piggeh with a slight smile.

"I took time out of my busy schedule to help you and him, and I even helped protect you from bros." As Piggeh talks I prop myself up against the pillow and actually manage to not feel like someone is slowly murdering me!

"Hey, Stephano," I begin to ask something that has been bugging me. I really do want to know.

"What's the matter, Pewdie?""

"Why are you so worried about me?" From the start, Stephano was anxious to get moving. I know he doesn't care about Marzia, so what's the big deal?

"I want to help my friend. Also, in doing so I uh... Sort of help myself..." He doesn't make eye contact with anyone, which means he's hiding something. It has to mean he is, right?

"How are you helping yourself?" Piggeh dared to ask. I was afraid that if Stephano gave him another death glare he might _actually_ die.

"I've met many great friends since I've been with Pewdie. Mr. Chair, however, has always been..." He pauses and looks out the window for a second. "Different. He taught me almost all I know about fencing, and he helped me control my anger issues. I owe most of my knowledge to him, actually. Most importantly, he taught me how to be a friend. But the thing is, he helped me without expecting anything in return. Then one day he came up to me and..." Stephano looks up at Piggeh and me, and we're pretty much on the edge of our seats.

"But I need to find him. I need to apologize to Mr. Chair for not being able to protect him when we were in the library. I also just want to see him, you know? He's one of the greatest friends I've had, along with you, Pewdie." I smile and think about how Stephano might be without us.

"That's very-" is all I can manage to say before I hear Piggeh wail from the seat next to the bed.

"I," Piggeh sniffs and continues to cry and talk. "I love you man, I love both of you. I'd just be a useless _pig_ without you!" Stephano and I can barely tell what he's saying because he's crying to hard.

Stephano gets up and walks over to Piggeh.

"Uh..." Stephano pats his back. "There, there?" He honestly looks like he has no idea what he's doing.

Piggeh doesn't seem to notice. He just hugs Stephanos' waist and continues to cry into his stomach. Stephano has the most uncomfortable look on his face, and I can't help but chuckle.

**There we are, part seven. Part eight will be out shortly, so you don't have to worry. :P you know, all four people who read this. xD You can review, but if you don't like it you really shouldn't. :) ~T/M**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been writing a book and I've been finding it hard to make time to write this fanfic. I'll keep trying, though. Thanks for your reviews and support. :) you guys are great! (Okay, the beginning of this chapter sounds REALLY weird, but don't think that way.)**

Part Eight

"Just try." Stephano looks down at me, extending his arm.

"I can do it without your help." I'm really annoyed, and I don't even know why.

"No you can't. You want to, but in your physical condition you literally CAN'T." I can tell that Stephano is beginning to get annoyed, so I give up and take his hand.

"Remember guys, don't rush it, it could seriously hurt Pewdie if he isn't in the right condition." Piggeh reminds Stephano and me. "Oh, and take off Pewdies' shirt." Piggeh says it casually, like he didn't just ask me to strip.

"Why?" Stephano seems harsh, not really into that idea.

"I need to see his bandages when he walks, and lifting up his shirt the entire time is not going to help him balance." Piggeh speaks clearly and calmly, not even taking a glance at Stephano.

"Uh... Just..." I stutter as Stephano is reluctant to take my shirt off. Eventually I'm just standing here with my shirt off, Piggeh examining my bandages.

"Now walk, Pewdie." Piggeh is bossy, but he _is_ only trying to help, so I keep my mouth shut.

"Stand up slowly, then while holding hand try to walk." Stephano reminds me, helping me up and getting ready to catch me if I happen to fall.

I'm up; I'm standing up and not hurting _too_ bad.

"Does it hurt?" Stephano says a little concerned.

"Not really. Before it felt like someone was stabbing me. Now it just feels like tiny pricks from thumb tacks." I shiver, which makes me lose my balance and let go of Stephano. Luckily the bed post saves me, and I cling onto that Instead of Stephano.

"Well you can stand upright." Piggeh seems a little surprised, but his voice is still laid back.

"Can you walk?" Stephano is still on guard, still prepared to catch me.

I let go slowly of the bed post and balance myself for a second.

"I think he can, but he may stumble a few times. Running might make him hurt his side, so don't run for at least a few hours." Piggeh is looking at my side while he's speaking, examining it, making sure there weren't any traces of blood on the bandage.

"By the way, Piggeh," I ask, taking one step forward, not falling. "Why can't there be blood on the bandage?" I take another successful step after I speak.

"Because that means the wound still needs tending to, not that it doesn't now, but I think you're fine right now." Piggeh is still looking at the bandage, making sure there is not even a spec of blood.

"Okay, I can do it." I say, taking five steps. Then I take another five steps. Eventually I reach Piggeh, who is moving my body around, trying to look at the bandages from different angles.

"He seems okay. Remember, if you guys try to run he _will_ fall." Piggeh lets go of me then went to the wardrobe in the room.

"Pewdie, grab your bag. We need to get moving." Stephano walked over to Piggeh, who was still digging through the wardrobe.

I can hear whispering coming from them. I can barely make out the words 'abandon' and 'feelings'. What in the world are they talking about?

"Here, Pewdie." Piggeh throws shoes at me. "I don't have any socks but whatever. At least something is protecting your feet." Piggeh gives Stephano a little glare. Stephano goes right ahead and gives Piggeh a glare back.

"We should go." Stephano says, looking over at me and completely changing his facial expression in the process.

"Okay..." My voice trails off as I keep my eyes locked on Stephano and Piggeh. I quickly tie the shoes Piggeh had given me then got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Thank you, Piggeh! Are you sure you don't want to come along?" I start to feel sad, because I know that something has happened between Stephano and him, so Piggeh most likely won't tag along.

"I'm fine here. Plus, who will keep Jennifer back while you go along?" Piggeh chuckles and I can't help but laugh.

"Okay. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course! Just know that I'm pumped for you, okay?"

Piggeh and I hug carefully, because my side is still being stupid. Stephano looks at me, then walks out of the room.

"Wait up!" I shout, walking as fast as I can toward Stephano.

We walk for a while, not saying anything. Finally I get all riled up inside and I have to ask,

"Stephano, what were you and Piggeh whispering about?" I ask Stephano, a little loud.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stephano says without looking at me.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" I say this louder than the last time I talk.

"Pew-." Stephano stops in his tracks and sighs, holding his face in his hands. After a few moments he looks up at me and rests a hand on my shoulder. "You have to listen to me and not freak out when I say this, okay?" Stephano looks at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on him.

"O-okay." I stutter, a little intimidated by his expression.

"I'm not going to be with you this entire journey." He says this quietly, and it takes me a minute to process it, but when I do I feel hate and anger build up inside of me and I just slap Stephanos' hand off of my shoulder.

"What do you mean?! You said you'd _help_ me!" I scream in his face and he just stares back, his expression soft.

"I need to find Mr. Chair and apologize. I need to find him and protect him."

"What about Marzia?! You've seen the notes! What if those people kill her and kill me? _I_ need help, Stephano! I need help as much as Mr. Chair!" I scream, tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Pewdie," Stephano says a little angrily. "I would if I could, but I _have_ to protect him. I let him down once and I can't do it again."

"But why do you care so much?!" I scream in him face.

It's quiet. It's really quiet. I look at Stephanos' face and it's full of anger and sadness at the same time. I sigh.

"Maybe Mr. Chair will come with us." When I say that Stephano looks up at me, like he didn't consider that before hand.

"I-I don't think he..." Stephano looks at me, pausing in the middle of his sentence. "We'll see."

With that, we turn ahead, and continue on our quest to find the people that we need to find

**Pathetic chapter, I know. I've been trying to get Pewdiepie to be more of himself, but it's hard to do that in this situation. I'm trying to throw bits in there, but it's just not fitting together. I'll get it, though. Thanks for reading. :) ~T/M**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER late with this chapter. I apologize for keeping you great readers waiting, and without further interruptions, I give you the next chapter in my little fanfic. **

Chapter Nine

"Stay quiet, we don't know what we mi-"

"YOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! ANY BROS?!" I scream, running down the hall like a maniac. When a door starts to open I run back down the hall and hide behind Stephano, pointing to the door that had moved.

"WHY would you DO that?" Stephano is extremely annoyed, but he should've expected that.

Just then a bro starts to come out of the room. Then another bro comes out of another room. More and more start to pile out of the surrounding rooms.

"Run!" Stephano yells, but I'm already ahead of him. Sadly, as soon as we turn around more bros are coming towards us.

"I guess..." Stephano stops talking. Honestly he doesn't have to continue, I know exactly where he was trying to go with it.

"Can't we at least try?" I whisper to Stephano, who has his back pressed up against mine.

"Okay, let's do this." Stephano jumps up and slashes a bros' chest. All of a sudden, poof! It was gone. Then one by one they all poofed away.

"FREAKING POOFERS!" I'm on my knees shouting it to the heavens.

"Pewdie you still have to stay quiet, just in case." Stephano grabs my arm and pulls me up, and then dusts me off. "Just follow me, okay Pewdie?" He swiftly gives me a reassuring smile and then starts walking ahead.

Another day blows by without finding a trace of anyone. I'm really begging to be filled with worry and anger, but I hide it.

"Is the map you're using accurate?" I try to look around Stephanos' shoulder at the map, but he rolls it up and turns to me.

"Of course it is, don't be stupid. It was found in the master bedroom of this stupid place." Stephano seems aggravated, but I haven't the slightest idea why.

"Are you sure bec-?"

"Listen," Stephano interrupts me. "I'm just as upset and worried as you are about them. I want to find them so bad but so far we have nothing! Heck, the map might be upside down for all we know! But we just have to keep going, okay? For them!" Stephano starts out harsh but gradually got sadder as he spoke.

"Stephano," I looked him in the eyes, being as serious as I could. "Let's just go."

More bumps and bruises appear on us as the day goes on, making us so annoyed and temperamental. We go through one wing of the castle and find no trace of Marzia or Mr. Chair, but we do find Jennifer and have to run. We run straight into a basement area, which is full of monsters, supplies, and notes. Notes that contain more mockery from the people that have Marzia. I eventually get so tired and depressed that I'm dragging my feet and having trouble focusing.

"I'm getting tired, Stephano, let's rest up." I pat his shoulder and he quickly turns around.

"Well where do you suppose we do that? We're in the basement, Pewdie! Do you think we'll find a bedroom here?" Stephano snaps at me, I can see his jaw clench after he finishes his sentence.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was somebodies time of the month." I mumbled it, not quite sure if it would earn me a slap in the face or not.

Stephano stops in his tracks and looks down, his shoulders bobbing up and down, like he's breathing heavy or crying.

"Hey- uh-" I stutter a bit, not sure what to do about his weird sudden state. "I didn't mean to off-" just then Stephano throws his head back laughing. Laughing? What's going on?

"Pew-" He continues laughing and gasping for breath. "Pew-Pewdie... I-I'm" He laughs again, unable to speak. "I'm sorry." He chuckles, apparently getting out of his laughing phase. "Let's go find a way out of this maze." He gets the rest of his giggles out and caries on, leaving me standing there, wondering what in the WORLD just happened.

"What's up with the mood swings, bro?" I ask Stephano as I run to catch up to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pewdie." Stephano says, suddenly all serious.

"Bu- oh whatever." I'm too tired to even begin to deal with Stephanos' stupid little mood swings, so I just shrug it off.

"Look, Pewdie." Stephano raises his sword at a fountain in front of a door.

The fountain looks like it has a body in it, but the head is submerged in the murky water. Well, it seems that way at first. When you look up to see where the water is pouring from you jump back at what you see. The head is connected to a weird, black, extensive spine that looks as though it would also be connected to the body. I shiver at the looks of the fountain then focus my attention on the door behind it.

"Where do you think it leads?" I ask Stephano, but I don't look at him, I keep looking at the mystery door.

"I don't know, but we also don't know what could be on the other side..." Stephanos' voice trails off as he gets his sword ready.

"It could be our ticket out of this stupid basement and into a nice comfortable room where we can lie down."

I reach for the doorknob, but first look at Stephano questionably. He looks back at me softly and slowly nods his head, which means yes, open the door. So I do, and a teleporting naked guy is thrown onto me, and I'm sure if he could have the troll face on him he could. Of course out of fear and shock I scream, which does nothing but upset Stephano.

"What the heck, Pewdie?! How many of those things have we seen? You're still scared of them? Could you at least be a little quieter?" Stephano throws the teleporting naked guy off of me and tosses me up with great force. God, this guy really needs to lie down or get that pole out of his butt.

"Look, Stephano!" I get really excited and run to what I see, and what I see is a ladder against the stone wall of the dungeon/basement/whatever this is.

"Let's go." Stephano doesn't seem enthusiastic, and I can tell that he really needs some sleep.

We climb up the ladder and were put into a trophy room. It was full of statues and trophy cases. The glass trophy cases didn't hold trophies, but books. Old, dusty books.

"We should go and find a bedroom. You don't know how much you need sleep." I mumble to Stephano.

"What?"

"_I_ need sleep. Me. Uh, let's go." I give a sigh of relief and exit the room. The other surrounding rooms were libraries, other trophy rooms, and a washroom. No sign of any bedrooms.

"Maybe we should just exit this wing, Stephano."

"No, I recognize this wing. There's something-." Stephano stops talking as he opens up a door to a colossal library.

A huge glass window let in enough moonlight to light up the entire library. But, wait, there's someone sitting in front of the window on a Castleton green chair. From behind the man wore a Cal Poly Pomona green beret on his dark brown hair and wore a matching green sweater vest. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up and his pants were a dark brown like his hair. His legs were crossed and that led me to look at his black dress shoes. Who is this guy and why is he so dressed up?

"M-." Stephano couldn't finish, the man turned around to reveal emerald eyes that were almost hidden by reading glasses. The man had a sort of feminine face that had shock written all over it. The shocked expression was soon followed by joy and bubbliness.

"Stephano!" The man shouted with glee. Then I realize that man is Mr. Chair.

**This took me forever and I don't know why! It's not the longest chapter, but it's not the shortest either. It wasn't the best, actually, this was one of the worst chapters. I'm so sorry, but as long as you like the story I'll keep writing! :) ~T/M **


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews and support. :) I'm glad everyone's liking my first fanfic! (well, I don't know if ****_everyone_**** is.)**

Part Ten

"Stephano!" Mr. Chair shouts again, but this time he jumps on Stephano and embraces him in a huge hug. Stephano apparently didn't expect it, so the force of the hug almost knocked him over.

Eventually Stephano regains his balance and his expression goes from shocked to relieved. He then hugs Mr. Chair back and whispers something in his ear. After that Mr. Chair looks at me and gives me a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you guys found me! I didn't want to move away from the library just in case you might come, Stephano, and I'm sure glad I waited!" Mr. Chair turns to me then and pats my head. "Didn't expect to see you though, Pewdiepie!"

"Mr. Chair, something horrible has happened to Pewdie." Stephano says seriously.

"Oh my... I guess it's connected with you being here." Mr. Chair looks genuinely worried and grabs my shoulder.

"After I woke up here I found Stephano. We've been finding notes from a mystery man who has Marzia." After I tell Mr. Chair that his expression gets fierce.

"We have to find her then. Oh, and I may have a lead on who knocked us out, Stephano." Mr. Chair leaves for the other side if the library and then comes back with a shiny silver boot.

"That boot looks familiar..." Stephano takes it from Mr. Chair and then turns to me.

"UNTRUSTED KNIGHTS!" I shout, snatching the boot from Stephano. I examine it for a second and sure enough it IS the boot of and untrusted knight. I toss the boot aside and tug at my hair.

"I think the knights are behind this. I don't know why they're out to get us, but we need to find out." Mr. Chair explains to me, using a calm voice. But the last thing I am right now is calm. I'm freaking out on the inside. Screaming, crying, and ready to kill someone for answers.

"Mr. Chair, I need to talk to you." Stephano takes his wrist and leads him to the other side of the library. They whisper a bit and I can tell that it's a serious conversation.

I take that time to examine the library. The old, dusty library that Mr. Chair and Stephano apparently spent all of their time in. I haven't the foggiest idea why because it was just a plain old library. The ceiling was high, the bookshelves were tall, and the books were time-worn and dusty. There was nothing special about it. (Not counting the huge glass window that is the main source of light for the dimly lit place.) After they finish talking they hug and then walk back over me.

"Pewdie," Stephano says quietly.

I know what he's going to say. He's going to make up some excuse on how he has to stay here with Mr. Chair or something stupid like that. I'm going to have to face whatever is at the end of this stupid map alone. I know it. So I just brace myself and look down at the shoes Piggeh had given me before Stephano and I left. Maybe I should go back and ask Piggeh to come with me. Just so I won't have to be alone...

"Pewdiepie, what he's trying to say is," Mr. Chair starts talking for Stephano now. Probably because Stephano doesn't want to break the news. Coward. "We should find a place to sleep and then continue our search for Marzia." Mr. Chair says with a heart-warming smile.

My head shoots up and I'm shocked to hear that they'll help me! After what Stephano had said I'm surprised they even considered it! I give Mr. Chair a huge hug and then give Stephano a bro-side-hug-thing.

"Thank you guys so much," I pause and glance between the two of them. "I'm glad I won't have to do this alone."

"We need to find someplace to rest now." Stephano told Mr. Chair and me.

"Right down the hall is a huge dining room that has a door at the top of the stairs that are in front of the extensive dining table. Through the doors should be a few bedrooms." Mr. Chair looks at me and then beside him at Stephano. We both nod and then we all head out of the dimly-lit library.

We went across the hallway to some very tall double doors. I put one hand on one door and the other on another. I then pushed (It required more force than I thought) the doors open and saw the very long dining table that Mr. Chair was talking about. But, is there- is there someone sitting there?

"It's about time you join." Piggeh says with a smirk.

"PIGGEH!" I shout and run up to him to give him a hug. He gracefully accepts and hugs me back.

"How did you find us?" Stephano says happily.

"Not that hard. I knew where you guys were headed. Oh, and I prepared dinner for the four of us." When Piggeh says that Stephano, Mr. Chair, and I just stand there, trying to find the thanks that Piggeh deserves.

"U-uh thanks, Piggeh," Mr. Chair stutters. "That's very unexpected, but very kind. We're all grateful." Stephano and I nod after Mr. Chair says that, agreeing with every word he had just spoken.

"Yes, how very kind of me, now come sit." He motions toward some of the many chairs at the extensive dining table. We all sit down and have a glass of wine and scarf down the ham that Piggeh made.

"So Stephano, Pewdiepie, what were you guys eating? Because I know Mr. Chair came and ate here." Piggeh chewed a bit while he talked, but his mouth wasn't stuffed.

"Mostly stuff we found in the drawers. Like granola bars and raisins." I say to Piggeh.

"Dried fruit in bags was a big one." Stephano points out. I nod at his answer and look back at Piggeh.

"Well we have a lot of that in the cabinets of the kitchen, so we'll pack that before we leave in the morning." Piggeh says, not looking up at me until he has a bite of ham in his mouth. He chews with his mouth closed and watches my reaction.

"You're coming too?" I choke on my food when Piggeh announces that he'll tag along, which makes everyone stare at me like I'm a lunatic.

"Well yes if it's not a problem."

"Of course it won't be," Mr. Chair says with a warm smile. "We'd love to have you with us."

We finish dinner rather quickly and then figured out who stays in which rooms. Piggeh and I were in one room and Stephano and Mr. Chair were in the other.

We all go to our rooms and change into our night-time attire. Everything is quiet and I was left in my room alone with Piggeh, listening to the enormous castle settle.

Piggeh falls asleep quickly and I think I'll do the same, but I hear voices coming from the other room. I rub my eyes as I get up to go see what's going on. I hear the name Pewdie faintly and from that point on I'm quiet, holding my ear up to Stephano and Mr. Chairs' door.

"It's risky, and besides, he has Piggeh now." I hear Stephano whisper.

"Well you don't have to worry, Stephano. I want to help Pewdie and Cutie so I don't see the big deal."

"It's dangerous, Celadon. I told you about how Pewdie got hurt, right?" Stephano hisses. Mr. Chairs' first name is Celadon? Weird.

At this point I'm looking into their room through the keyhole, a total invasion of privacy, but who cares?

"In advance, Stephano. Now I don't care about that because I have you to protect me." Mr. Chair grabs Stephanos' arm and looks up at him, but Stephano looks away and pulls his arm out of Mr. Chairs' grasp.

"What makes you think I can protect you this time? I failed to last time and I-."

"Neither one of us saw those guys coming. There was nothing you could've done. I'm not angry at you so why should you be angry at yourself?" Mr. Chair grabs his arm again, but Stephano just pulls him in for a hug. I just then notice how similar in height they are, but still, Stephano is taller.

"Okay," Stephano pauses, still hugging Mr. Chair. "If you think we should then we will." Stephano pulls away from the hug but his hands are still on Mr. Chairs' waist and Mr. Chairs' hands are still around Stephanos' neck. They stand there for a second, looking at each other, and then they lean in and kiss. It was a short, but very sweet, kiss.

I take my eye away from the keyhole and think about Marzia. I think about how I want to hold her like that and kiss her like that. I miss her and worry for her.

"I'll protect you." I hear Stephano whisper faintly. With that I get up and go to my room.

"I'll protect you..." I whisper to no one as I lie down and drift into a light sleep.

**Names were changed in this. Untrusted Knights are supposed to be Untrusted Statues, but whenever I think of statue I think of Stephano. Yes, Celadon is a made-up name I gave Mr. Chair. It didn't seem right to make Stephano call Mr. Chair by his last name if they were a thing. Oh, yeah, and am I the only one who ships Stephano x Mr. Chair? xD Tell me if you do too. Thanks for reading. :) ~T/M**


	11. Chapter 11

**COMPLETELY LOST TRACK OF TIME! School, moving, and other various things have been keeping me from writing! SOOOOOOO Sorry for this late chapter. -o-" Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

Part Eleven

"RIIIIIIIIIIISE AND SHINE PEEEEEEWDIEEEEEE!" Piggeh sings as he jumps up and down on the bed I'm sleeping in.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come on let's go! I'm so pumped we need to go! Now! Stephano and Mr. Chair are outside waiting!" Piggeh stops jumping on my bed and then grabs my backpack.

I think about what happened between Stephano and Mr. Chair last night. I thought they were just friends, but maybe I knew that they were more than that. I wonder if Piggeh knows...

"Come on," Piggeh grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed. I hit the ground with a loud thunk. "Get dressed and come to the dining table! Breakfast is there." Piggeh runs out of the room at full speed, which makes Stephano scold him.

"Fine," I get up and close the door. "We need to find Marzia. Today." I mumble to myself. "She's in danger and I don't know w-." Just then the door creaks open as I'm taking off my pants. Jennifer is standing in the doorway staring at me. I'm in my boxers!

"PEWDIEEEE!" Everything seems to go in slow motion as she flies through the air with her arms out.

She tackles me to the ground with her arms around my neck. She kisses me repeatedly and keeps saying 'I love you'. Finally Stephano runs in and grabs Jennifer by her shirt collar.

"Put me down you stupid statue!" Jennifer is trying to kick Stephano but all of her attempts are unsuccessful. Finally he tosses her out and helps me up.

"You do realize that you're..." His voice trails off as I grab my pants.

"Yes, and that's exactly why you need to leave!" I push him out and through the door I hear him say,

"Just hurry and come meet us out at the dining hall."

"Sure, fine." I mumble. Why can't we spend all of this time looking for Marzia? She's in danger and we're here eating pancakes.

We finish breakfast and hurry past Jennifer to the other wing of the castle. We then come to a long hallway full of different types of rooms. We all decide to split up and search for any clues pointing to where Marzia might be.

"What did you find, Piggeh?" I call to the room next to me.

"No, just some sanity potions and oil." Good thing he found some. We were starting to run low.

"Mr. Chair?" I call to the room across the hall.

"Yeah, a few notes, but I'm still looking."

"Stephano?" I wait for a second... No answer. Eventually Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and I go out and step into the room where Stephano is. Stephano is sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Stephano!? _GUYS_!" Mr. Chair screams from a distant room.

We all hurry into the room where Mr. Chair screamed. Stephano is on the ground, eyes closed, and Mr. Chair is hovering over him, shaking his chest. He seems to be unconscious.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know I came in here and he just toppled over!"

We all gather around him and try to slap him conscious.

"Pewdie look out!" Piggeh shouts looking up above me. I turn around to see an untrusted knight raise his sword at me. I tuck and roll just in time; the sword misses me by inches and gets stuck in the ground.

"ChairmodeChairmodeChairmode..." I hear Mr. Chair whisper to himself. I roll my eyes and grab Stephanos' sword. I rip off the knights' helmet and knock him out by bashing him in the head with the bottom of the sword.

Fifteen minutes or so later Stephano awakens, questioning us about what had happened and why an untrusted knight was tied to a chair.

"Don't worry about it, Stephano." Mr. Chair says to him, hugging his waist.

"I'm glad you're okay, Stephano." I say to him while leading him over to the knight that had knocked him unconscious.

"The knights have apparently been transformed into humans as well." Piggeh suggests.

The knight looks young-ish. His hair is long, about to his shoulders and is a silver color, a little lighter than his suit of armor. His face is narrow, but very masculine. Suddenly his bright gray eyes blink and open completely, stunned at the sight of Piggeh, Stephano, Mr. Chair, and me.

"Wha-What is this?! I demand you let me go, peasants!" The knight shouts. But Piggeh answers him with a slap in the face, which leaves a red hand mark on his cheek. His eyes are wide and he's shocked at the slap.

"How about you tell us why you knocked out Stephano and tried to kill Pewdie?!" Piggeh shouts in his face.

"How about you have a breath mint, you filthy pig." The knight sneers.

Piggeh punches his chest a little harder than the slap, which makes the grunt. "Answer me!"

The knights coughs a bit. "It was just orders, swine!"

Piggeh slaps him again. "From WHO?" He shouts.

"Let me try," Mr. Chair pushes Piggeh away and leans down in the knights' face. "Hey, knight. You seem like a respectable young man, am I right?" Mr. Chair smiles a sweet smile.

"You're never getting information out of me." The knight says through his teeth.

Without taking the sweet smile off of his face Mr. Chair slaps the knight a little harder than Piggeh did, which makes Stephano and I flinch a bit.

"Let's try that again," Mr. Chair pauses, smile still on his face. "Hey, knight. You seem like a respectable young man, am I right?"

"Yes," The knights' cheek is starting to get purple. "You're correct."

"Now what would a respectable young man like yourself be following orders like that for?" Mr. Chair closes his eyes and makes his expression jollier.

"Because he promised us power. Respect. He promised a new life to go with our new human form." The knight looks down after he says that, ashamed at giving away information.

"Who is he?" Mr. Chair looks concerned now, probably at the fact that the knight said 'us'. That means there are more human knights. Most likely many more.

"I-I-." The knight looks up at Stephano, eyes wide. "I can't tell you." He begins to tear up. "I have to die before I give the information up." He looks down at the ground again, starting to cry.

This makes Mr. Chair stand up and his eyes widen. He steps back next to Stephano and grabs his arm, still a little shocked that the knight was so determined.

"SO JUST KILL ME NOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!" The knight shouts through tears. "But killing me won't make a difference. There are others out there like me. You won't be able to stop us or save that girl." The knight smiles an evil smile that makes my blood boil.

I went up to the knight and punched him as hard as I could in the face. Then I punched his stomach. I let out my anger on the knight and he couldn't do a thing. By the time I was done he was coughing and his nose was bleeding rapidly.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I holler in his face that is drenched in bright crimson blood.

He has a little coughing fit and looks up at me, blood still pouring out of his nose and a purple showing brightly on his cheeks.

"Below the castle..." More tears and blood drip down his face onto his silver shining armor. "Room at the end of the maze..." He coughs yet again, making more blood pour out of his nose.

How do we get to the beginning of the maze?!" I yell.

"Back garden..." The knight coughs again. "One of the topiaries is a secret path."

"Which topiary?" I lower my voice to a menacing growl.

"I-I don't remember." The knight stutters.

I start to raise my fist, ready to strike him, but then I see on his face is a deep fear. He really doesn't remember. How long has it been since he'd seen his leader? I lower my fist and turn to the others, but I'm surprised to see that they're almost cowering in fear. I look down at my bloody fists and then at the knight who is shaking and bleeding. I wipe my hands on my pants and then go up to Stephano.

"Let's go, guys." I whisper. Everyone seems to be a little shaken at my sudden act of violence, but they also seem to be understanding. They knew that I'd l lost control. They are magnificent friends.

We leave the knight to his chair and decide to head out. I start walking outside, everyone behind me, to hear something whimpering from the room we were just in.

"Is the knight...?" Piggehs' voice trailed off as he slowly and cautiously opened the door back up.

"Are you crying?" Mr. Chair asks the knight who has his head down.

"J-just k-k-kill me..." The knight sniffles a bit before he starts talking.

We all gasp a little and flinch back, shocked at what the once confident knight had just requested.

"It's better than what _he'll_ do if he found out I squealed! I gave away his location and now..." The knight paused, ashamed at himself and fearful for what might happen. "Please, just-" He stops and then looks up at us, eyes wide. "I could help you guys!" He exclaimed.

Mr. Chair seems like he would trust him, Piggeh looks like he'd go with Mr. Chair, but Stephano seems like he wouldn't give the knight even half of a chance.

"Let's discuss this outside," I told everyone, leading them outside into the hallway.

"I think we should give him a chance," Mr. Chair says. "I mean, he seems very frightened..."

"Yes but he's called an untrusted knight for a reason!" I hiss.

"Yeah, and I think you forgot, he knocked me out! Who's to say he won't knock us all out and take us to his boss?!" Stephano whisper-yells.

"Yes but did you SEE his face?" Piggeh looked at Stephano and I. "He was terrified of his boss. He only followed his orders because of an empty promise."

We all stand there for a second, thinking about what each person had said.

"We could hold him hostage, take his sword." Piggeh suggested.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't trust him..." my voice trailed off.

"We know that, Pewdie, but we can give him a chance!" Piggeh said.

"Guys! How about this, we test him. We ask him to rat out another knight and make him kill it." Mr. Chair suggested.

"And if he goes with that knight and attacks us?" Stephano asks with a doubtful tone of voice.

"There are four of us and two of them, Stephano." Piggeh hisses.

"But Stephano has the only sword and let alone the only weapon!" I shout. Then we all stop for a second and stare at one another. We are all on the same page.

We are going to try to stop an army with no weapons.

"Well... Uh..." Mr. Chair stutters, worried I assume.

"He may be help! We'll make him rat out another knight and kill it! We then take the dead knights sword. How about that?" Piggeh suggests, but once again, his plan has issues.

"If they both turn against us, though!" Stephano shouts.

"He is terrified and he looks honest enough." Piggeh hisses.

"Then why won't he tell us his leader?" I ask anyone who is willing to answer. Everyone stares at me, Stephano with a gaze of gratitude. (Because I sided with him.) Piggeh and Mr. Chair look down and at each other, beginning agreeing with me.

"So what do we do with him then?" Mr. Chair asks as quietly as he can while still being heard.

I look at Stephano, then his sword, then the door, and then back at the group, hinting something. Everyone understands my hint and only two people are against it. Piggeh and Mr. Chair.

"We need to do this." Stephano told Mr. Chair.

"No, you don't need to, you're doing it because you have nothing else to do with him." Mr. Chair snarled.

"No, we NEED to," I look between Mr. Chair and Piggeh. "He could betray us, which he most likely will, and get us killed."

"That's my thought. I say, we take his sword and execute him. I mean, really, that's the safest way." Stephano glances at me and then back at Mr. Chair and Piggeh.

"U-." Piggeh pauses and then sighs. He then looks down at the ground and back up again. "They- they have a point..." His voice trails off as he slowly turns his gaze to Mr. Chair.

"Bu-." Mr. Chairs' expression is shocked and then enraged. But after glancing between Stephano and I his face begins to look disgusted. "Fine," Mr. Chair muttered. "But I'm not going to be there when the deed is done." Mr. Chair then walks away and slams the door to a random room.

"Stephano," I whisper. "Who...?" My voice trails off as I look to his sword.

"I'll do it..." He sounds sick, like he doesn't want to have to do it, but he's to noble to say no. "It's my sword after all." With that Stephano turns and walks into the room with the knight, shutting the door silently behind him.

Piggeh pats my back and gets my attention. "Let's go see Mr. Chair."

"Little chair, little chair, let us in." Piggeh sings.

"Go away." Mr. Chair grumbles. "I hate all of you."

"There are two bad things about locking yourself in there," I shout to Mr. Chair. "One: We can leave you at any time. Two: Piggeh and I are considerably strong combined so we can bust down the door and crush you."

After a few moments an annoyed Mr. Chair opens the door. "What do you guys want?"

"We want you to suck it up and get ready to go." Piggeh says heartlessly.

"Suck what up? The fact that I'm the only one with any mercy here? Suck up the fact that Stephano is killing a man _our age_ in the other room?" Mr. Chair practically throws the rhetorical questions at our faces.

"You're going to see a lot of that here." Piggeh looks down on Mr. Chair, trying to get his point across. "We're practically fighting a war. So you have the choice to stop and show mercy to everything that died or come up to the front lines and save Cutiepie?"

Mr. Chair looks down, still a bit frustrated. "I- I know. I'm just not a fan of the whole, 'killing' idea."

"None of us are," I point out. "But we have to do what's necessary."

"Speaking of necessary," Piggeh interrupts, making Mr. Chair and I turn around. Stephano is in front of us with a blank face, trying to hide his emotions. It's working well.

"Did you...?" I don't want to finish my sentence and don't really need to. Everyone knows what I mean.

"Yeah." Stephano looks at the silver sword in his hand and then back up at me.

Stephano holds the sword out and bows his head, a sign for me to take the sword. I reluctantly take it and when I do I'm surprised to find that it's really light. I get the feel of it for a second and then nod at Stephano. He nods back and then draws his own sword.

"Everyone ready?" I ask the group.

"Yup!" Piggeh bounces, making my backpack hit his back and the various items inside rattle.

Stephano and Mr. Chair both give a silent nod and with that we start walking down another hallway. Down another trail that will hopefully lead us to the leader of the untrusted knights.

**Okay, this chapter is SUPER late. I apologize. I've been busy with school and now I'm packing boxes so I can move! :( Again, sorry for the late chapter. Review what you think about my story. I don't care if it's a negative or positive, as long as I get what people think about it. :) thanks for reading. ~T/M**


	12. Chapter 12

**UGH! I kept you awesome people waiting for a pathetic chapter! It's awful, but it leads to some really important stuff. -.-" This story is coming along ****_horribly_**** in my opinion... a lot of missing blanks! When I read through I noticed that whenever I tried to type "Mr. Chair" It would leave a blank space! ToT Why me?! Well, apparently ****_you_**** guys like the story (from the reviews) so I'll keep writing. Unless those are sympathy reviews. In that case I'll ****_still _****write. I get so bored... Anyway, without further complaining, chapter twelve!**

****Part Twelve

"And then the room smelled like mouthwash for _hours_!" Piggeh bursts out laughing after his hour-long, tedious story that wasn't even relevant to what we were talking about beforehand.

"Piggeh," Mr. Chair huffs. "What did that have to do with-?" Mr. Chair doesn't get to finish, for Stephano puts his finger up to Mr. Chairs' mouth, silencing him. Stephano then points to an untrusted knight guarding the hallway.

This one is a young woman. Her choppy, silver hair was in a ponytail that came down past her shoulders. Since she has a ponytail she doesn't have a helmet on, which is an advantage to us. But a disadvantage is that there's another female untrusted knight right across from her. They were both holding their helmets in their arms and their swords were drawn to their sides. They kept blank faces and stared at one another like silver statues.

I quickly took a single stick from the dirt ground and started to carve words onto that dirt ground.

"How do we get around them?" I scratched into the ground.

Stephano took another stick from the ground and rubbed out the letters I had made.

"We slay them...?" He suggested.

Mr. Chair snatched the twig from his golden hands and rubbed out his suggestion. He then wrote a message for us in the dirt.

"We can throw rocks at them. Right in the head. We can fire two rocks at the same time." Mr. Chair eyes Stephano and me for a second, waiting for our okay. I turn to Stephano and nod, and with that we both pick up rocks and steady our aim.

We hurl those rocks to infinity and beyond and both rocks hit our targets, sending both the untrusted knights tumbling down, and unconscious.

"Okay," I write on the dirt ground. "Who will go check if there are more of them?" I glance between Piggeh and Stephano, for I know that the fragile *coughlazycough* Mr. Chair can't handle it.

"I'll do it." Stephano whispered as quietly as possible.

Stephano tip-toed carefully and quietly away, not looking back.

I can tell that Mr. Chair is all tense, mostly because he isn't breathing. You know what I just realized? He doesn't know that I know about Stephano and him! This is like a really bad soap opera. (Yeah, why are you guys still reading? This is lame. Just kidding. Keep reading. I love you guys.)

After a few moments we hear a loud crash and someone or something hitting the ground with a grunt. When this occurs Mr. Chair gasps a little, balling one hand into a fist and holding it up to his chest. I too get a little anxious and am hoping that Stephano didn't- well- yeah. But right as I start to worry he comes out from around the corner, not even a scratch on him.

"There was a bro, nothing that we couldn't handle." He states, his expression blank and his tone flat. He must be either upset or tired, but I know that I'm feeling a bit of both.

Before leaving Piggeh grabs a sword from one unconscious female knight and Mr. Chair grabs a sword from the other knight.

We look for hours on end, no food, no sign of any topiary garden, and I'm starting to think that the knight mislead us...

"Pewdie, _please_," Mr. Chair begs. "We _need_ a rest!"

"No!" I yell, flustered and upset. "We've been taking too many rests, too many breaks, we _need_ to find Marzia!"

"Pewdie!" Stephano raises his voice, grabbing my shoulder and trying to look at my eyes. I avoid eye contact and eventually he gives up and speaks to my bowed head. "We're doing everything we can! We've looked all day and turned up with nothing! This disappointment and wear really get to us, so be considerate!" Stephano takes his hand off of my shoulder and turns around. "Now change your tampon and hurry up with the group." The last comment makes me scoff and walk behind the group bitterly.

"Stephano," I hear Mr. Chair whisper to the golden knight in front of me. "Are there even any bedrooms in this wing?"

"Look," Stephano whispers, leaning down to Mr. Chairs' ear. "See those double doors? I think we've been waiting for those." His voice gets louder and trails off as we reach the colossal oak doors that divide us and whatever is behind it.

"Hmph..." Piggeh groans, pushing as hard as he can on the doors. "I-I can't open it." He stutters.

"Uh..." Stephano pauses. "Try pulling?"

When Piggeh does so the doors make a click sound and move a few centimeters before thudding and not moving at all. Piggeh pulls it back and pushes it forward a few times before he gives up and turns to us.

Mr. Chair huffed. "Great, the doors are freaking locked." He kicks the door and looks to Stephano, a hint of frustration in his emerald eyes.

"There has to be a key somewhere..." I think to myself. "But whenever I _do_ find a key it's always the wrong one!" Even in my mind I'm tired and full of angst.

"Let's split up and-." Before Stephano can finish Piggeh walks in front of him, over to the door.

"Guys," Piggeh whispers, putting ear up to the door. "Are you hearing this?"

We all go to listen to the mystery sound and all of us freeze in shock and fear. We hear whispering.

"Hey," A voice whispers. "It was nothing. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"No, I swear I saw it." Another voice whispers. "The door moved..."

With that our group moves back a bit, afraid of whoever is talking.

"Dang, seriously!" The first voice whispers loudly. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to come outside!"

After that only incessant bickering is legible and then- Silence.

With a sigh Stephano turns to us. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't go out there like maniacs, that's for sure." Piggeh grumbles. "Who knows how many are over there?"

"Wait a second..." My whisper trails off as I remember bits of the conversation. "You told me to change my tampon!" I squawk angrily at Stephano.

Stephano rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the others. "Woah," Stephano pauses. "Did one of the knights say outside?"

"I think I heard it too." Mr. Chair agrees.

"Yeah, maybe that's where the topiary is!" Piggeh exclaims.

"What?" I ask softly. "If the topiary garden is there then it _has_ to lead to Marzia!" I gradually get happier. Happier about the fact that I'm going to find her. Alive.

"Pewdie, don't get too worked up," Stephano warns me. "That might not be the topiary."

"Well, it may not be, but I have a good feeling about it..." My voice trails off as I go up to the doors.

"Let's split up and look for a bedroom. If the key isn't there then we might as well sleep." Mr. Chair states wearily.

Seconds, minutes, eventually an hour passes by. No keys. But Piggeh found a nice big bedroom where we can all rest. Mr. Chair and I get the bed and Piggeh and Stephano sleep on the ground. Doesn't really seem fair to me because Piggeh found the room, but that's how everyone wants to sleep.

"Alright," Stephano starts to say. "There's a washroom down the hall and to the left, towels are folded up in there. Oh, and Pewdie,"

I turn to Stephano, a little curious as to why he picked me out of the crowd. "Yes?"

"That wardrobe right there is full of clothes, change if you wish."

Stephano points to a wardrobe that looks a little too big for the room. I actually wonder how they got that thing in here... Nonetheless I get fresh clothes out of it and head to the washroom down the hall and to the left.

The hallway is narrow and long, little light was coming through from the window towards the end of the creepy hallway. It looks like it should be a scene in a new Slender game that someone should make.

I reach the washroom without trouble. I close and lock the door behind me and look at the clean washroom I'm standing in. A double sink sits towards the beginning of the spacious hallway. A porcelain loo sits next to the sink. At the end of the washroom is a clean, white bathtub with a black shower curtain covering it. As I creep towards the bathtub I'm trying to imagine whatever is in there. With one quick swipe I ripe the shower curtain open and look into the bathtub. Nothing. With a sigh I walk over to the sink and begin to undress so I can take a bath.

First I take off my shirt and examine the damage of my upper torso. Clear teeth marks line my side, but when I poke them I can't feel a thing. Bruises and bumps are on me all over the place but the one I find most interesting is one light bruise in the middle of my chest. It's the outline of a very odd handprint... Odd... I don't remember- wait- that's right! That bro that threw me across the room _days_ ago! Why do I still have a slight bruise...?

I shrug and take off my pants, looking at the bruises and scratches on my legs. They're not nearly as bad as my chest, but my legs are not so pretty.

After slipping my boxers off I wrap a towel around myself and begin to fill the bathtub. I wish I could take a shower instead, but whatever, as long as I'm getting clean.

*a few scrub-a-dub-dub moments later...*

The bath felt amazing, I feel reenergized and at the top of the world. I practically jump into the new clothes I picked out and head back into the narrow hallway.

The hallway wasn't as creepy to me this time around. Brighter, maybe. I don't know, maybe it's my good mood.

I quietly and sneakily slip into the room. Everyone was asleep. Stephano was on the ground near Mr. Chairs' side of the bed. Mr. Chair's hand was hanging off the bed, fingers pointed down. In return Stephano's hand was turned up, fingers pointed up. They were holding hands before they drifted off into sleep.

I WILL get Marzia. So I can hold her hand like that. So I can hug her and hold her. No one will stop me from getting to her.

You know, suddenly, I'm not in such a great mood.

**There you go. -o- not so good. Not as good as I want it. Reviews would be nice, but they're not necessary. Chapter Thirteen is in progress. Thanks for reading! :) ~T/M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm out of time. I'm doing this in the morning two minutes before I have to leave for school. Enjoy.**

Part Thirteen

Morning springs upon the group like a frog onto a lily pad. The morning sun shone brightly through the tiny window that Piggeh is glued to for some odd reason.

"Guys _look_!" He exclaims.

"Wh- oh wow!" Mr. Chair says, astonished.

"Let me see!" I say happily.

It's a lush, green, and beautiful topiary garden with topiaries that stand tall like mighty skyscraper. One in the back is particularly great and astounding. It was shaped like a dragon, mouth wide open and wings spread out.

"There are two untrusted knights guarding that one," I say, pointing to the dragon and then realizing something. "that one might be the one we're looking for."

"I think you're right!" Mr. Chair exclaims joyously.

"We might have to..." Stephano eyes at the group, getting a bad look from Mr. Chair.

"Listen, Mr. Chair," I start, but don't finish. Mr. Chair turns to me and cuts me off.

"I-I know, Pewdie, but those guys haven't done anything to us!" Mr. Chair states, throwing his hand towards the direction of the untrusted knights.

"Mr. Chair you have to think," Piggeh turns to him. "That _kind_ knocked Stephano out and raised their sword at Pewdiepie! And we were just in a room!" Piggeh stops and looks at the rest of the group, talking to us all now. "Imagine what _these_ guys will do to us since we're near their secret base..." His voice trails off as he glances at everyone, making sure we all think for a second.

And think I do. I think about how we might go about this. We don't have any armor, but we all have swords...

"How are we supposed to hit them when their armor is on?" I ask, making everyone turn to me with dazed expressions.

Stephano bangs his fist on the dresser next to him and mumbles some French words. After he does Mr. Chair slaps him on the back of the head, probably knowing what he said in French.

"Okay..." I start, trying to think of some ideas. "Uh, we could... Uh..."

Piggeh snaps and interrupts my train of thought. "Mr. Chair and I could sneak around _behind_ the untrusted knights and take their helmets off! Leaving you and Stephano to take care of everything else." Piggeh sits down on the bed. He seems thoroughly satisfied with his plan.

"Seems... Okay." Stephano speaks slowly, probably trying to find any bugs in the plan. "Let's do it in a few minutes after we've eaten and woken up fully." With that everyone nods and grabs something to eat from the backpack.

Dried fruit again. The taste of dried up apricots is getting sickening, and I can barely stand the smell. Dried apples, pears, bananas, and grapes are also in the bag, but none of them sound appealing. But I have to eat, don't I? To get my strength up? I turn my attention to the group and watch them eat hungrily. They finish half a bag per person and then put the rest in the backpack. I don't even finish one quarter of the bag before practically throwing it into the backpack.

"Are we ready?" Mr. Chair asks, giving the backpack to Stephano.

"Yeah. When we get outside I'll tell you guys where to go, okay?" Stephano takes the lead outside and we all follow. We don't go through the big doors, but the tiny window in the room. Keep in mind, the big doors are locked.

It feels like Summer out here. The beautiful green leaves on the bushes are swaying quietly among the light breeze that seems to last forever. The gardens' aroma is fresh and lovely, like my window garden back at home. Marzia would plant flowers in the windowsill of my apartment. Lovely tulips of fuchsia and gold would fill the room with a light and fresh aroma. Tulips were Marzia's favorite flower.

I smirk at the thought of her planting tulips.

"Okay," Stephano crouches down and starts whispering. "Here's the plan," before Stephano tells us the plan he's interrupted by a voice beside us.

"HEY!" TRESPASSERS!" It's an untrusted knight. He has his sword ready and he's coming right towards us.

Out of fear I raise my sword and turn my head away. When I hear a gasp I look up gradually. I hit the untrusted knight in the chest. The sword that I have went through his armor and stabbed his chest. He is staring at me with a look of udder shock and pain. He then falls backwards, sliding off of the sword. Bright crimson blood is on the sword where I stabbed him. It's trickling off of the sword slowly, making drops of blood fall to the grassy ground.

"Oh my..."

"What just...?"

"Is-Is everyone okay?" I stutter.

"How did your sword go through him?" Mr. Chair asks, stunned by the event.

"I don't know..." I whisper as I bring the silver sword up to my chest. The smell of blood fills the air and climbs up my nostrils, making me cough and drop the bloody sword to the grass.

"Let me see your sword, Stephano." Mr. Chair holds out his hand behind him, eyes still on the knight. Stephano agrees and hands over his weapon without hesitation. Mr. Chair starts hesitantly poking the knight's armor, but nothing happens. Stephanos' sword won't go through.

"Pewdie, Piggeh, swords." We bring them over to Mr. Chair, who is now kneeling on the ground next to the knight who had passed.

Carefully and slowly Mr. Chair slides the swords through the knight's armor. He pulls them out and a bright crimson is smeared across the sword. He calmly glides his hand over the knight's armor, his face a little surprised.

"Not even a dent..." His voice trails off, and his hand is still stroking the armor.

"What is it even _made_ out of?" Piggeh asked, taking his sword back and wiping the crimson liquid off of his sword and onto his pink skinny jeans. The pink darkened with the wipe, and it was obvious that the stain will never come out.

"So, we know that Stephanos' sword is useless..." My voice trails off, glancing at Stephanos' sword and then to Stephano. I see him huff and look down, probably a little upset that he'll have to use a silver sword instead of a golden one.

Mr. Chair chuckles slightly, patting Stephano's shoulder and telling him thoughtfully, "It's okay, you can still keep your golden one." With another chuckle Mr. Chair picks up the deceased knights' silver sword and hands it to Stephano.

Piggeh looks Stephano up and down, one hand on his hip and the other snaps. "Gurl, that sword does NOT match those shoes." His voice is playful, and the tone earns him a slight shove and laugh from the golden French-Egyptian. I wonder what Stephano is... Maybe he is his own race... Hm...

"Guys," I whisper, looking in the direction of the dragon topiary. "stay quiet. Those knights are still over there."

"Okay, with my new sword I'm prepared to fight," Stephano pauses to eye all of us. "I have a plan."

"Plan away." I say happily. We're so close to finding Marzia, how can I NOT hide my joy?

Stephano looks to Mr. Chair and me. "You two will be the distraction. Start by throwing rocks at them from over there," Stephano points to the opposing side of the garden and then goes back to his plan. "once you two have them turned towards that direction Piggeh and I will sneak around this way and hide behind the dragon topiary." He pauses for a second, making sure we all understand. "After we are over there stop throwing rocks. After they are less suspicious Piggeh and I will jump out and get them. Okay? Everyone understand?" Stephano stops and gazes at everyone. With a hesitant nod from Mr. Chair everyone gets ready.

Mr. Chair and I dash across to the other side of the topiary garden, hoping that we haven't been discovered. After a few seconds of silence I peek out ever so slowly to check the status of the knights. They're still standing there menacingly. I turn my attention to Mr. Chair and pick up a rock. He nods back to me and picks up his own rock.

"One the silent count of three," I whisper as quietly as possible. "One, two, three." There was a brief pause before either of us threw it. But when we did we ducked down, frightened.

Clank!

We hit them. Not sure where, but we hit them. Again I pick up a rock and throw it.

Clank!

Mr. Chair smiles slightly, proud that we actually hit the untrusted knights. He then picks another rock up and throws it over the bush we were in front of. But there's no clank. Mr. Chairs' smile quickly fades. I give him a reassuring smile and throw a rock myself. No clank.

Slowly and cautiously I peek out from behind the bush. The knights aren't there.

"A-Are they there?" Mr. Chair stammers.

I shake my head and say, with fear in my voice, "No..."

Mr. Chair shrieks so loudly that I practically shed my pale skin; and when I turn to see what happened a sword is pointing at my neck. I look up to see that two untrusted knights have captured Mr. Chair and I. A sword is at Mr. Chair's neck and there's a sword pointed at mine. Mr. Chair is whimpering softly to himself and is already starting to tear up.

The sleek, silver sword shinned greatly in the daylight. Shimmers of light practically jumped off of it. The tip grazed my neck ever so softly before it was retreated back. I then look up to the untrusted knight before me.

"We didn't scare ya' did we?" One of the knights cackles.

"I knew we shouldn't have done that." The other huffs. He then takes his helmet off.

"Stephano!" Mr. Chair shouts. He then gets up and shoves who I assume is Piggeh out of the way. Mr. Chair then slaps Stephano in the back of the head pretty hard.

"Heh," Stephano glances down at the grass and then back up at Mr. Chair, smirking a little to himself. "Sorry..."

Mr. Chair smiles and closes his big emerald eyes, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He then pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and holds it there for a second. Ah, I see what he did there.

"Let's just keep moving," Piggeh says, taking his helmet off. All of us agree and then come out from around the bush.

As we approach the dragon shaped topiary I stop and gaze down at the two untrusted knights. They both have stab wounds in their stomachs that are still oozing out blood. The knights' silver hair is hiding most of their face, but I can still see their silver stone eyes; lifeless and as silver as a second place trophy.

Mr. Chair examines the topiary for a minute and then backs away, turning to Stephano. "I'm not quite sure where the entrance is."

"Maybe it's-." Piggeh starts and then stops, staring at a part of the topiary that he was leaning on. "That felt like stone." He stated, cutting some of the rich vegetation off of the topiary to reveal a stone door.

"That's it!" Mr. Chair exclaimed, pressing his hands on the door in different areas. "Now how do we- oh!" With both hands on the edge of the door he pushed. It swung open sideways like a revolving door, and kept swinging like one, too.

"Let's go guys, but be careful, we don't know _what_ we'll find here." Stephano warns us while cautiously stepping into the topiary.

Eventually I'm the last one outside. I know what I have to do. I have to go in there and fine my Cutiepie. I have to go in there and rescue my love. I can't back down now! I'm way to close to back down now! With some deep breaths in, jumping up and down and some hand waves I finally build up enough courage to enter the topiary.

It is made entirely out of stone. There are stony stone stairs leading down below the mighty dragon topiary. Stone walls surround the dungeon-type-maze-thing. The entire thing is narrow and is also a little taller than me. But poor Stephano has to crouch down a little.

Eventually, after half an hour of nothing, we find a wooden door. It is red like velvet and has a black circular handle. There is a tiny key hole which automatically makes me think, "Great." But then I remember, "Sometimes these aren't always locked!"

"It," Mr. Chair grunted, pulling the doors. "It won't budge!"

"Try pushing."

"Oh," Mr. Chair sinks as the doors are easily pushed open to reveal- t-to reveal...

"Oh my god..." I murmur in astonishment.

**Blah, blah, blah, SCHOOL! Hope you enjoyed, blah blah blah, SCHOOL! GOT TO GO! :) ~T/M**


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

Ceilings higher than I can ever imagine. A gigantic crystal chandelier hangs from the monstrous ceiling with ease. Two stone staircases on opposite sides of the room lead to the same place: a balcony that overlooks the entire room. On the balcony there are three chairs; the one in the middle looks like a throne from a palace for a king. The other two are at the sides of the throne and look the same, but a lesser form, like for a princess or queen. Behind the chairs is a beautiful red, probably silk, curtain that hides whatever is behind it quite well. Below the balcony are huge double doors, like the ones back at the topiary garden. In the middle of the room is a huge, maroon, circular carpet that looks so comfortable I can lay on it and fall asleep.

Gradually I turn my attention to the walls of the room.

Mr. Chair is cowering in fear. "T-T-They are u-u-u-." I cut him off.

"Untrusted knights are surrounding us..." I whisper while putting my hands in the air. Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair soon follow my actions. A few moments pass and there is no movement from the knights.

"Hello?" Stephano calls out to one of them. Carefully he slithers to them and pokes their chest plate, earning a sword at his throat. This made Mr. Chair gasp and Stephano raise his hands and walk slowly back to us backwards. The knight lowers his sword once Stephano is a good distance away.

"This must be where their 'king' is at." I mumble to the group. _(A/N: when I say group I mean Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Pewdie. Just making those clear.)_

"I wonder if he can tell me what's going on with these swords..." Mr. Chair looks down to his silver sword and then back up to the group.

"Maybe he can tell me why his soldiers knocked me out... Twice." Stephano murmurs.

"Maybe he knows why we're humans!" Piggeh says excitedly.

"Or maybe he has Marzia!" I shout Marzia's name out loud, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Oooooooh," A voice coos from the balcony. "looks like someone came here to join the party!~"

* * *

**This was a teaser chapter to prepare you for the ****_final_**** chapter! I don't know how long it will take me, but I know it will be the longest chapter yet. It will be full of romance, suspense, anger, loss, and pain. So much pain. I'd like to thank you all for reading this far, and I'd like to thank you for 30 Followers and 20 Favorites! I love you all, bros! *brofist* Again, thanks for reading this far! I won't let you down with the final chapter! :) ~T/M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well... I guess my time with you amazing bros has come to an end... I promised myself I wouldn't cry... *sniff* Well, without further adieu: the final chapter.**

Part Fifteen

It's a man, I think. I can't tell because of the way the lighting changed on the balcony. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the stranger steps out from the darkness and reveals himself. He confidently leans his elbows against the balcony bar and folds his hands together, resting his chin on the intertwined fingers.

The man, no, teenage boy, is now identifiable. Choppy, brunette hair is in the form of an 'emo' haircut. (As the kids would call it.) I can't see his eyes, for they are covered with ridiculously black sunglasses. An evil sneer is pasted to his face as he glares down upon my group. He wears a brown hoodie that has thin, lighter brown stripes running horizontal on it. His light brown skinny jeans match the light brown on the stripes while his dark brown converse _(A/N I don't own converse, insert legal biz here.)_ match the dark brown on his hoodie. His posture is relaxed and his emotion says one thing- he is very confidant.

"Oh, I'm sorry," his tone turns to a pout and his bottom lip makes a pout to match his tone. In a blink his sinister sneer comes back and sends shivers down my spine with it. "I forgot to introduce myself," with that he pulls his black shades off and moves his bangs away from his, of course, brown eyes. He walks down the stairs casually, not taking his eyes off of us. Eventually he reaches the bottom and, with his hand still on the railing, continues his thought. "I am Russet Brown, and I lead both knights, and people of my own kind."

H-He leads the knights?! This scrawny little boy leads the knights and _others_?!

"W-Who _are _you? How can you lead a kingdom, so to speak?" Mr. Chair asks, a little bit of shock in his voice.

Russet just responds with a laugh. No, a snicker. "Well," he snickers again, making a sudden knot appear in my stomach. "let's just say I have a way with words." As soon as he puts his shades back on it comes to me. It punches me in me knotted stomach.

"BARREL!" I holler as loud as humanly possible, running at Russet with my sword extended. Stephano holds me back because he knew what was going to happen before I could comprehend it. The knights surrounding the room reacted by raising their swords and stepping up, but they stopped before they could reach me because Russet had put his hand up to signal them to stop.

"Hm," he purred, smirk still as plain as day on his face. "why a sudden change in action, Pewdiepie?" He stood straight up now, any sign of a smile gone like the wind. "Drop your weapons or I'll let my knights proceed."

My group hesitates, but gradually we all set our silver swords down on the red, plush carpet beneath us.

Russet smirks a bit now, but then the smirk leaves and his hand is put to his side. "Guards," He summons a few of them to his side with a snap. "hold them. Oh, and take off the armor on the pig and stupid statue." In a flash the guards are surrounding my group and are holding our arms and legs and taking the armor off of Stephano and Piggeh. I can see that Piggeh and Mr. Chair are struggling a little bit, while Stephano and I are just becoming limp, staring at the evil Russet with cold glares.

The happy sneer quickly comes back to his sinister face as he sees Piggeh and Mr. Chair struggle a bit. Slowly he begins to take a short, silver dagger out the back pocket of his sagging skinny jeans. (Of course his boxers have barrels on them. No surprise there.) Russet then glides the tip across my face slowly. I feel the cold tip all the way, and it scratches a bit, but I'm sure it doesn't leave even a bit of a mark. "I've tried to be nice, Pewdie. I then turned to violence, but in a different form. I told bros where you were camped. Told Jennifer your locations." He smiles evilly, probably at the thought of Jennifer accidentally chocking me to death. "But recently," he twirls the stalky dagger in his fingers while he speaks. "I've found new ways to get under your skin." More chills traveled up my spine as he puts his nose gently up against mine. "Like writing little notes about certain people..." His voice trails off as he giggles deviously and bounces merrily away.

That statement makes my blood boil and skin crawl. I yank my arms away from the guards with so much force it shocks even me. But I don't let that stop me. I swiftly pick up my sword and dash towards the oblivious Russet who's back is turned to me. Without hesitation I sink my sword into his back. Blood spilled out of the sides of the sword just like when I got bit by that water demon. Russet fell to his knees and then flopped on his side. This is it. I grab my sword and stab into two unsuspecting untrusted knights. That causes the battle to begin.

Mr. Chair scrambles away from the untrusted knight holding him. Piggeh does the same. Stephano just kicks the one holding him and scoops up his sword. After that I don't pay any mind to my group. I focus on the hoard of untrusted knights coming at me.

I slash a female knight coming towards me head on. I got her in the face, right next to her mouth. I can see her sparkling white teeth all the way up to her molars, but as she goes down all I can see is blood. Two more are coming at me from my sides. I duck underneath them, causing the two of them to stab each other's hearts. Or, where their hearts should be. Mortified expressions held them both as they slid down atop of me. I quickly throw them off with ease.

I glance over at my group to see that Stephano is kicking major knight, but Piggeh is having some trouble. I can see that he is cut on his upper leg. I then turn my attention to Mr-… Wh-where is he?

"Mr. Chair?!" I below. All of a sudden I see Stephano turn an eighth of an inch. He's back-to-back with Mr. Chair. The two of them are drenched in the sticky crimson liquid that we've seen way too many times.

With amazing speed I run to Piggeh's aid, putting my back up against his. He gave me a quick nod, and, somehow, I knew what he meant. I swing my arms around his and lift him up so that I am hunched over and he is in the air. With tremendous force he kicks a knight with both feet. I set him down and we switch positions. With all my might I kick a knight right in the jaw. She falls to the ground, blood oozing out of her mouth. Now it's a massacre and my sword goes wherever it wants. I feel sharp pains throughout my arms and on my cheek, and I know that I am probably cut up bad.

I'm still back-to-back with Piggeh, still slaughtering the knights that seem to just keep coming. I realize now that there's a lot of screaming going on. The sound of painful groans and aggressive shrieks start to ring in my ears.

Blood coats the stone ground it looks as though the floor is coated with a red carpet. The smell of iron and death fill the air right alongside the screams. The ear-piercing, heart-shattering screams that are so unidentifiable that I'm not sure if they're my own.

I see a few knights start to retreat, and then a few more. Finally the wave of knights die down, and there's probably two dozen left. Give or take a few.

What's that? Is that a-.

Stephano finishes my thought. "Bros! They let out bros on us!"

We all seem to split up now, taking on the bros independently. There are a few knights here and there, but for the most part we got them. A bro from behind scratched my back, tearing my shirt and probably leaving gashes on my skin.

"Stephano!" Piggeh shouts, throwing Stephano is golden sword of epicness. Stephano nods to him and starts going after bros twice as fast, mostly because he kept his other sword and he has a duel-sword action going on.

I immediately follow his actions and pick up a sword that is next to a knight that had his arm cut off. The knight is practically submerged in a pool of blood that is still pouring out of the stub where his arm was cut off. Did I do that? Oh well. I plunge my sword deep through the stomach of a bro, twirling and knocking him into another bro that came and scratched my elbow. I can feel blood trickle down my arm, back, and face, but I keep fighting. I have to. Eventually my side begins to burn and I'm panting for breath. The muscles in my arms are beginning to ache and I can barely stand on my own two feet. My golden locks cover my eyes to the point where I'm just swinging my sword blindly.

"CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP!" I holler, swinging my swords around aimlessly, hoping that the group is avoiding me.

"Pew-," Stephano pants breathlessly. "Pewd-, t-they're all go-one."

I uncover my eyes to see bodies. Mountains of bodies everywhere. Blood filled every corner of the open room. Eyes of knights and bros gazed at me from lifeless eyes.

Stephano is panting heavily next to Mr. Chair. Piggeh is near me and holding his side, also panting.

"L-Let's go s-," Mr. Chair mutters. "s-it on the st-stairs." We all flop down on the stairs and examine each other's wounds.

Stephano has a cut that runs down the length of his face; he has to close his eye because of it. Other than that he seems fine, just really worn out.

Mr. Chair had somehow managed to get his green sweater vest ripped off. One of his white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up and the other hung down, drenched in blood. The white dress shit has a tear right down the chest, exposing Mr. Chair's smooth, pale stomach. There's no wound, no blood, but his shirt is ruined. His dark brown dress pants have splashes of blood here and there, but towards his ankles they are dark and blood soaked. All-in-all Mr. Chair is completely fine.

Piggeh, on the other hand, looked like something out of a horror film. His shirt had completely ripped off, and his bandages had fallen off, also. Near his pig ears and above his eye is all muscle; pink and shiny. His ribs are exposed and they are a ghastly sight. The bones are curled inwards and you could see part of his lungs. The grotesque sight is too much to handle and I vomit over the side of the stairs.

Piggeh rolls his eyes and huffs, breath returned to him. "You're not pleasant to look at either, sweetheart."

I can't even begin to fathom how I look at the moment.

"Yeah, Pewdie, you look pretty torn-up." Mr. Chair states, his breath finally back to him.

"I'm fine, really," I say, pushing his touchy hands away from my arms. "we need to find Marzia." I stand up and begin to climb the stairs up to the balcony. The group just follows right behind me, no words even beginning to be muttered.

By the time we reach the balcony I can feel my entire body tense up and begin to really ache. But I'm so close. I push the curtains aside to reveal a hallway of doors and windows.

"Marzia?"

"Cutiepie?"

"Hello?"

"Woah, guys, come here," Piggeh whispers in astonishment. I go to a different window, but am still seeing the same thing.

It's an entire village of people. They're all wearing different shades of brown and their cottages and markets are made of wood. Barrels line almost the entire village.

"Are those..." Stephano whispers.

"Barrel people," Mr. Chair answers blankly. "come on, let's go find Cutiepie." Mr. Chair turns to me with a smile and then continues to look through rooms.

We all look through rooms. Room to room to room for hours on end.

"Guys, this door is locked..." Piggeh squeaks; he's probably losing his voice. I know I am beginning to.

"Do we have a-." I don't finish. Stephano runs into the door with his shoulder.

"Don't just stand there," he calls to me. "help me out, bro."

H-he j-just c-c-called me a b-b-bro! I sniffle a little bit, touched at those amazing words, and then go over to Stephano.

"On the count of three," Stephano starts. "One," I nod. "Two," my stomach is in knots. "THREE!" On that number we charge full-speed at the door. It splinters and crumbles under our massive amount of amazingness.

The room is most likely a master bedroom, with a king-sized bed in the corner and huge dre-. Wh-what is that in the corner?

"I-is that a cage?" Mr. Chair mumbles.

It is. It's a huge cage made completely out of iron. The iron bars are spread far apart, but not far enough apart for someone to slip through. In the cage is a woman in a tattered night gown that is chained up by her wrists and ankles. Her head was sunken and her straight, brown hair covered her face. My guts churn.

"M-Marzia?" I whimper, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "SOMEONE FIND A KEY TO THE FREAKING CAGE!" I yell louder than I ever have before.

In seconds the key is found and cage is unlocked. I undo the chains on her ankles and wrists and pull her out of the metal deathtrap. I then cradle her in my arms and hold her close, whispering in Swedish to her.

The group just backs away. Mr. Chair has tears running down his face as he covers his mouth with his hand. Stephano has his head buried in Mr. Chair's shoulder and arm around his waist. Piggeh is holding his own arm and is looking down, sniffling.

She has no pulse.

She is not breathing.

She is dead.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my story. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. :') *sniff* I'd like to thank you guys for being a wonderful audience. Thank you to the followers and favorites. And to all the people who reviewed: you guys in particular made it so that I can make the story even better! Thank you all. I love all of you. *sob* Bye, bros. *brofist***

**...**

**So bros, I've decided after sometime that I'm going to tell the story from Russet's POV! :D So look forward to that! It should be up sometime soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: ALTERNATE ENDING!

**This is for the bros who hate me. I wanna make it up to you because I love you! (If you liked the other ending better than stick with that one!) Welp, here we go!**

* * *

Alternate Ending

The group just backs away. Mr. Chair has tears running down his face as he covers his mouth with his hand. Stephano has his head buried in Mr. Chair's shoulder and arm around his waist. Piggeh is holding his own arm and is looking down, sniffling.

She has no pulse.

She is not breathing.

She is dead.

…

As I wipe the tears that seem to loll down cheek I say a few things to my webcam. "Finally that custom map is over! It made me cry, bros!" I wipe away a little tear and then hold up my finger close to the webcam. "REAL TEARS!" I laugh and pull my finger away. "Anyway, subscribe to become a bro today. Here comes the brofist! Byehieeeeeeeeeee!" I brofist the camera and then turn it off quickly afterwards. Normally I would hurry and edit the video and then post it on YouTube, but today I'm just not feeling it. For some reason that custom map just hit me in the feels like a kamikaze...

"Felix…?" My girlfriend Marzia is calling for me from in the kitchen where she belongs. ;P

I sniff a little bit before turning around in my wheelie chair and looking up to meet her her lovely gaze. "Yes?"

She comes out and examines my face. She then giggles a sweet giggle as kisses my cheek. "You've been crying, sweetie. What happened?"

"This custom map I just played in Amnesia! Whoever made it is a _sick _person!" I yell at my computer; like _it_ made the deranged custom map for my favorite video game: Amnesia: the Dark Decent.

Marzia gave a quick chuckle before raising her eyebrow and asking in that accent that made my heart race a million miles an hour: "What happened?"

As soon as I open my mouth to say the ending I think and get lost into her stunning hazel eyes. "I, uh… nothing. Forget about it." I then stand up from the wheelie chair at my computer and hug Marzia around her waist. I then touch my forehead to hers and give her a swift kiss on the nose. "How about we go out to dinner tonight? That little restaurant down the street?"

With an adorable giggle she kisses my lips softly. "Sure~! I'll go get ready." She then skips off to our room to change, although, I'm not sure why. She looked fine the way she was. She always looked stunning, even on her worst days. But her inner beauty is the real first-prize winner; she has the kind of happiness and laughter that is contagious. Just one little dose of Marzia could cure any illness. If I ever lost Marzia I don't know what I'd do… I know I'd never be the same, though.

* * *

**Yes, throughout this I was beating myself up for writing this awful thing! FORGIVE ME! xD Anyway, I'd like to thank the extra ten minutes I had this morning. And for those who liked this ending better: you're welcome. ((In my opinion the other ending was better...)) Thanks to the bros who favorited, followed, and reviewed the story! Check out my other stories if you want to see some more epic fails! Thanks for reading! :) ~T/M**


End file.
